Family
by Isilarma
Summary: Sometimes it takes extreme circumstances to see things clearly.


**Tales of the Founders**

**Isilarma**

**Family**

**For Rei, because I've been a bit useless recently. Sorry. University hasn't been easy. Not much longer to go. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Of her newfound friends, Helga had always found Salazar the most difficult to relate to. Not because she didn't trust him; after the circumstances of their first meeting there was no one in the world she trusted more. But he was so reserved, so quiet, that it was almost impossible to tell what he was thinking. Even with Godric and Rowena, people he had known for years, he remained as impassive as ever, if a little sharper when he felt the need. It was difficult to relate to someone who trusted no one enough to reveal his true emotions.

And then Godric got injured.

There was nothing unusual in that. Even in the short time Helga had known them, she had discovered that the two wizards were simply incapable of staying out of trouble. Her experience as a healer had already proven invaluable more times than she could count, and she had taken to preparing for the worst.

This time, however, he did not come back with cuts, or bruises, or broken bones. This time he came back unconscious. Not unusual either. But then he stayed that way. No matter what they tried, he remained completely oblivious to the world around him. Days passed, and still there was no change.

Helga did what she could. She tried every remedy she could think of, from every old tale to the new medicines brought by travellers. Nothing helped. Rowena spent hours in the library poring through old tomes and scrolls, heedless of her own fatigue. In all honesty Helga hadn't expected otherwise.

It was Salazar who surprised her. He was the one to bring Godric back, and the one to settle him in his bed and watch over him while Helga worked.

He stayed there the entire time.

Rowena brought him books to read and ideas to try. He did everything he could. But he refused to leave Godric's side, no matter how much Helga pleaded with him.

It was then that Helga began to recognise the truth. To Salazar Godric was not just a friend, or the man who had rescued him from a life he had not wanted to lead. He was all of that, but he was so much more.

They were brothers. They might not be related by blood, but there was no other description that even came close. They fought with each other, protected each other, bickered near constantly, and would die for each other without a second thought.

It was a realisation that terrified Helga. She did not know how Salazar would manage should Godric fail to wake up. He would survive, maybe, but he wouldn't live. Not after this.

Rowena knew it too. It wasn't surprising; she had known Salazar a long time, and Godric even longer than that. She loved both of them, and knew them as no one else did. Better, Helga would say, than they knew themselves. She knew what the consequences would be. She also knew how much she needed Godric too. So it was no surprise at all to Helga that Rowena was the one to find cure.

Helga had seen a lot of patients wake up, and the sheer relief never failed to take her breath away. When the patient in question was such a close friend, that joy was all the sweeter. She made sure that Godric was stable, checked him over and tried not to blush when he thanked her. Then she simply stood in the doorway and watched.

It was the most enlightening few minutes of her life.

She saw the way Salazar still didn't move out of arm's reach. She saw the way Godric's eyes continued to flick back to Salazar, as if unable to believe he had managed to stay out of trouble so long.

She saw Rowena move instinctively to brush Salazar's flyaway hair back into place, and saw Salazar duck away with a grumble and a scowl that didn't reach his eyes. She smiled at the way Godric expertly caught Salazar's arm and brought him back round so that Rowena could do what she wanted, and how Salazar made a token protest instead of trying to hex him. She saw it all, and it was so familiar that she found she could not bear it.

Silently, Helga slipped from the room. She doubted they would miss her. They had a lot to catch up on and, though none of them would say it, they didn't need her intruding. She pulled the main door closed behind her and tilted her head back.

The sun was just setting, the last of its rays tinting Robert's lands red and gold, but for once the beauty of the landscape failed to move her. The strain of the last week, the stress, the sleep deprivation, the constant magical drain, all of came rushing through her, and it was all she could do to stay upright. Her friends meant the world to her, and she had come close, far too close, to losing one of them.

It wasn't the first time, but then she would always have family, her husband or parents to discuss it with. No doubt Godric or Rowena would be more than happy to talk, but she could not ask that of them now. The loss was an almost physical pain, and when she thought of the betrayal that had accompanied it, there was nothing she could do to keep tears from pricking at her eyes.

She had only ever wanted to help people. In the end, it had cost her everything.

"Helga?"

Helga dashed the tears from her eyes before turning to find Salazar standing just behind her. "I needed a moment," she explained. It was all she could do to keep her voice from cracking, but she persevered. "I assure you, I am quite all right." With any luck, Salazar would refrain from questioning her further.

Sure enough, Salazar looked uneasy, but then his silver eyes locked on hers, and she once again had the uncomfortable feeling that he could see right into her innermost thoughts. "What is really troubling you?"

Helga hesitated, but Salazar's gaze remained steady and she knew well enough to know that he wouldn't drop something like this. Her shoulders slumped. "I miss them."

Next to her, Salazar tensed. "Your family."

It wasn't a question but Helga nodded. "I know I shouldn't after they...after everything they did." Memories of smoke and flames rose as they always did and she wrenched her mind away. "But I cannot help it. They were always there, especially at this time." She looked away, unable to keep the tears from pricking at her eyes. "I miss them so much." They might have betrayed her, abandoned her, but they were still her family. She needed them.

And then something happened that Helga had often wished for, but never dared to imagine would come to pass. Of his own volition, Salazar Slytherin opened his arms and pulled her into an embrace.

It was as if a dam had burst. All the pain and stress of the past week came flooding out of her as she clung to Salazar like a lifeline. Part of her was amazed by how thin he really was, but his arms were strong as they wrapped around her and Helga allowed herself to relax into the comfort he offered. He didn't say anything, just held her until the tears were spent and her gasping breaths had evened out into the off hiccup.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

He didn't try to offer platitudes. He didn't try to tell her things would be all right. But the compassion in his eyes showed her that he understood.

And that... that was enough.

"I know it is not the same," he continued after a moment. "Nothing will be. But you have me, us, for as long as you need us."

Helga drew back a little to look him in the eye. "I do not want to intrude-"

"You could never intrude," he interrupted, and the intensity in his voice made her pause. "We are glad that you decided to stay. All of us."

Helga wanted to believe him. But as much as she wanted to trust him, she could not help but remember what the last person she trusted had done. Salazar's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. "You are dear to us," he said softly. "You have been for some time now."

Maybe he was lying. Maybe he was exaggerating. But although Salazar would trick and deceive and manipulate, he didn't lie to those he considered friends. And Helga was tired of mistrusting everyone. She looked up, and allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "I might have lost a family," she said slowly. "But it seems I found a new one. Or you found me."

Salazar's eyes widened, and then his face split into the first genuine smile Helga had ever seen on him. "In that case, should we see if the rest of our family have killed each other yet?"

Helga laughed, feeling the stress of the past week fall away at the release. "That sounds like a very good idea."

Salazar smiled and reached out his hand. After a moment, Helga took it. His skin was cool to touch, but his grip was firm, and Helga found her own smile widening. They didn't speak, but then they didn't need to.

Helga paused in the corridor outside Godric's room. Through the open door, Helga could see Rowena perched on the edge of Godric's bed, her eyes glowing with a rarely seen light as she clasped one of his large hands in her small ones. For a moment she hesitated, unwilling to interrupt such a scene.

Then Salazar's hand was at her back, firm but infinitely gentle, and Rowena's eyes lit up at the sight of her, and Godric beamed at her, and Helga felt her knees go weak at the warmth that exploded in her chest.

"Ah, there you are," said Godric. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"That depends," Helga managed. "If it's that you're not getting out of bed for another week, then I am afraid I will have to disappoint you."

Rowena smirked. "I did tell you." But her eyes were gentle as they searched his face, and Godric's answering smile lacked any trace of resentment. Helga looked up into Salazar's shining silver eyes, and allowed her own smile to spread across her face.

She was not related to any of them. She had known them for less than a year. Yet they were as much her family as those she was bound to by blood, more so, for these people would never abandon her for something as foolish as her magic.

They were family. And there was nothing in the world that would change that.

* * *

**Phew, it's been ages since I wrote these four. Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
